55 SongsThe Playlist of Making Ichigo Go Crazy
by Sponges Fan
Summary: Ichigo has lived through a fight with the darkness inside him...set to the song "Shfifty Five". What other songs will his Hollow play? The real first chapter is on my profile-"Shfifty Five, also known as Hichigo Can Count Good! crackish
1. Chapter 1 Continued

Hey everybody!

Audience: Hey doctor Nick!

"…Simpsons are related to everybody and everything (Even Naruto-Believe it!)

XXD

No, seriously. This is the follow up story I at least promised to TealEyedBeing…I'm not sure who else I mentioned it to, but it is her review that made me post this! Enjoy!

Note! **This is the second part of the chapter-you must read Schfifty Five, also by me, to get the story. :P It's starts right after. It is semi-crackish. Ichigo Cracks. XDXD**

**\**

**Ichigo puts his hand on Rukia's shoulder and gently pushes her away while rubbing his the left side of his head. He feels the stickiness of blood, and after gently prodding and deciding that, no, he doesn't have a broken cranium, and yes, the headache is gone, he jumps up. While he feels fine (besides the fact that he just fought his inner hollow and is now bleeding) he probably is acting too unlike a person who just fainted.**

"**Kurosaki! Are you sure that is wise! I mean, you are bleeding!"**

"**Don't worry Ochi-sensei, it's just a flesh wound. I've had worse."**

**He leans against his desk casually and examines his hand, trying to figure out how much he is bleeding. Everyone is looking at him, and although he wouldn't usually mind, he tenses up as he realizes what he just so casually said…no, let leak out. His sensei poufs up, like a bird in the middle of winter.**

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU'VE HAD WORSE!"**

**She steps to him, looking at him in the eye. "That is a serious wound, mister, and I don't care if you are a tough street punk who is to proud to ask for help, you are going to the nurse and that's final!"**

"**I'm not a street punk."**

"**What?"**

"**I am not a street punk. Why does everybody always think that? And I have bandages in my bag, I can do it myself."**

**Everybody just stares as he reaches down and, yes, brings out bandages. He wraps them around the shallow but still bleeding cut on the side of his head, under his hair. Then he leans down, and Rukia shrugs her shoulders and tucks the end in, giving it a soft pat. He puts the supplies away, and stares at the teacher.**

**There is an unanimous "WTF?" moment by the class.**

**He ignores it, deciding to sit back in his chair, rolling his eyes. The teacher lays a hand on his shoulder. "I guess I should have expected that, you are, after all, the son of a doctor. However, I still think you should get it checked out by the nurse. I don't want you to get a concussion, after all, the last time that happened my pay got cut. I don't want that to happen now!"**

**Ichigo hopes that she is joking. He sighs and stands up, scowling. He puts his hands in his pockets and starts to walk, Rukia following behind to, as she told the teacher, "I need to make sure he is okay! I mean, what if he is seriously hurt and falls!"**

**When they are in the halls Rukia kicks him in the shin, although, maybe, possibly not as hard as she usually would.**


	2. Hating the animal

Chapter Two…

Ichigo scowls at Rukia as he walks beside her. For a midget she can kick hard, and for some reason, no matter how many falls he takes, how many stabbings he suffers through, her punches and kicks seem to never diminish in pain.

In other words, they all hurt like hell.

They walk into the nurses office. She looks up from the desk and gasps. Jumping up, she scurries over to Ichigo and looks at the bandage, but doesn't take it off. "Oh my, what did you do!"

Rukia answers for him. "During class he fainted. I thought that he just fell asleep, but he didn't wake up, even when he fell on the floor! He must have banged his head while falling! He bandaged it up himself."

The nurse titters. "You should have come strait to me, but for a quick job you bandaged yourself up well"

Ichigo grunts. NOW he has a headache, because Rukia used the damn sugar-sweet-school-girl voice again.

The nurse tells him to go home. Ichigo keeps the scowl on, but is secretly glad inside. He has a test to study for…

His sisters aren't home yet (obviously) but his dad is.

"Ichigo!"

*Slam!*

"What in the world, old man! I fainted during class and yet you still attack me!"

"Of course, my son! How else are your reflexes going to stay sharp!"

"Ahh, shut up…"

"Ichigo walks up the stairs, glad for the peace and quiet. Taking his textbooks out and setting them on his desk, he sits down.

Then is sorely tempted to bang his head on his desk. Repeatedly. As his hollow decides to play a new song.

"_I can't escape this hell…_

_So many times I've tried…_

_But I'm still caged inside…_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself!"_

Ichigo settles for slumping, wondering to himself why he didn't destroy the iPod while he was inside his inner world.

"Does the fact that I hate my hollow mean that I hate myself?"

"_I can't escape myself…"_

_*groan*_


	3. Masked Faces are Hard to Read

I DEDICATE THIS TO…Delayed Reaction! My co-profiler…

person….

yeeaaahhhh…

She suggested this as my next "annoying song" ^^

_A winter's day In a deep and dark December; I am alone, Gazing from my window to the streets below On a freshly fallen silent shroud of snow. _Ichigo cocks his head to the side, listening to the voices in his head. "I don't recognize this song…" He mutters, and Rukia looks at him.

"What-"

She stops short and jumps as he violently twitches.

"What the hell was that, Ichigo?"

"That was…oh crap, this is going to be in my head for the rest of the damn day."

She lightly elbows him in the side. "What is the song?"

_I've built walls, A fortress deep and mighty, That none may penetrate. I have no need of friendship; friendship causes pain. It's laughter and it's loving I disdain. I AM A ROCK,_

_I AM AN ISLAND!_

Ichigo twitches again.

His hollow sang with the last two lines.

He groans. "Like I said, the rest of the damn day…"

"Ichigo, I swear…"

"It's 'I Am a Rock."

"I haven't heard it." is the immediate reply.

Ichigo sighs through his teeth and continues walking home, Rukia beside him. On one hand, he is hungry and tired and doesn't want to work. On the other, if he doesn't show her the song Rukia will continue poking him like she _right now_ while that song is _stuck_ *twitch* in his head…

He makes up his mind.

Take the third option.

"Rukia, if you don't stop poking me then I promise you I won't show you the damn song and you will have to do it yourself and then once you hear it I will get it stuck in your head as frickn' often as I can."

Rukia freezes, then lets her hand drop to her side. Grumbling, she mutters (loud enough for him to hear) "That had better be an annoying song, or I'm going to Sokatsui you to a crisp…"

Ichigo isn't afraid of her threat.

"_And a rock feels no pain…_

_and an island _

_never _

_cries…"_

He's suffering enough…

"_Hee Hee, I love this iPod~"_ His hollow calls out cheerfully.


	4. East End Boys

A brief interlude.

"Hey, hollow?"

"_Yeah, King?"_

"These songs are in English. I'm good, but not that good."

"_Eh. It's probably a weird shinigami thing."_

"Hey, hollow?"

"_Is that the only way you can greet me?"_

"Shut it. Where'd you get that iPod, anyway?"

"_You only wondered that now? Anyway, it just popped up. I mean, your inner world is usually a giant city. It has cars and trees and buildings. It makes sense that there's technology."_

"Oh."

"_Yeah."_

"_They say that a hero can save us_

_but I'm not gonna stand here and wait…"_

"Damnit! Of anything, why music!"

"_I like it 'cause it's an unexpected and unusual and fun piece of psychological torture, and kind of fun to lipsync. B'sides, I like soundtracks."_

/Don't forget that you were bored./

_/Eh, Zangetsu./_


	5. I apologize for the inconvenience

**sardonyx**

**a variety of onyx with alternating bands of light orange brown and white chalcedony.**

…

**Now isn't that just spiffy.**

**/Inside Ichigo's mind/**

"…Close your eyes, listen closely..."why?"G-O-O-D Bye!Release the 't give up, be strong!Now let 'em out, until they reach light of Glory lies just beyond here,

it's the story we all create up at the light of the stars in the ni-"

"HOLLOW!" Zangetsu practically roars. "Will you STOP SINGING along with the damn SONGS!"

Outside, Ichigo rubs his temples, as his sister pours him tea.

"Are you sure you're alright, Nii-chan?"

He blinks wearily, the picks up the mug and breaths deeply. "Yeah. Just some ghostly radio interference." He chuckles sardonically. At her confused look, he just smiles ruefully. "Sorry. An annoying spirit is singing in a very annoying voice, and it is slowly killing me."

He sips.

"The tea is great, though. Thanks."

Mollified, Yuzu nods and walks off, throwing a glance behind her only once, to try and spot the blur of a spirit, and seeing Ichigo staring at the ceiling, with an expression on his face that she sees when he is going to thoroughly beat someone up, like their father, or an unruly ghost. She nods, glad that his headache is going away (because they always do).

The humor in this? Ichigo goes to _Yuzu_ to complain about singing _ghosts, _and she gives him _tea_ and is reassured that he is going to be fine when she sees he is going to _beat someone up. Because, honestly? I think that this is one side of the Kurosaki family that no one really goes into._

_*smile*_


End file.
